


I will catch you if you fall

by WonhoBabyBunny



Series: K-Pop one shots [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonhoBabyBunny/pseuds/WonhoBabyBunny
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Series: K-Pop one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656850
Kudos: 6





	I will catch you if you fall

"HOW INCOMPETENT CAN A PERSON BE?! HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF A GROWN WOMAN IF YOU'RE NOT ABLE TO AT LEAST CLEAN THE KITCHEN?! GOD DAMMIT!!"

As soon as she heard the yelling voice of her mother she stood up, already shaking. She knew exactly what was coming next. And she was right. Only a few moments later her door swung open and her mother walked into the small room. With plain-spoken anger, the small woman looked at her daughter. "What have you done the whole day, huh?" She lowered her head as if this could save her from the angry voice of her mother. "I... I was at work... I've just came home a few minutes before you... I..."

"Shut up! Don't tell me such stupid lies! I'll bet you're already home since 3 and you were just chatting with this silly boy. Am I right?! Answer me!!" She shook her head lightly. The tears were already rolling down her cheeks. "Stop crying! You're nothing than a stupid little girl, not able to undertake some simple duties. All you ever do is hanging out with this Chinese kid! Do you really think he likes you?? Just look at you! He probably just feels pity for you, that's all! And I forbid you to ever meet him again! Did you hear me?!" With tears in her eyes, she raised her head and looked her mother directly in the eyes. "At least I have someone who likes me." 

**_SLAP_ **

Her mother looked at her with hate in the eyes and she looked at her in shock, her cheek already heating up. Then her face turned into a cold mask. "Get out!" Surprised by the cold tone of her daughter's voice, the small woman left the room immediately. Crying she fell on her bed, holding her cheek. This was the first time her mother had ever beat her. The cheek hurts like crazy and already began to swell up.   
Suddenly she heard a noise from the window and stood up not a moment too soon. A few seconds later the window swung open and a tall brown haired boy fell on her bed, hitting his head at the wall beside the bed. "Ouch!"

He distorted his face due to the pain and then stood up. "Hey, Babe. Why don't you answer my calls?" She turned her face away so that he couldn't see her swollen cheek and the tears. But he already had seen it and gently turned her face around. "My god... What happened to you?" "Nothing..." Together they sat down on the bed and Shownu looked at her cheek more intense. "She hit you, right?" She nodded under tears and Shownu hugged her tight. "She called me a stupid little girl and said that you're just feeling pity for me..."

"WHAT?! Don't ever think that Y/N! I love you! And I swear to god I will get you out if this house. And I will take you to a place where nobody can ever hurt you again. You're mine and nobody will ever be able to get us apart." She hugged him even tighter and sat on his lap, her face buried at his neck. "Thank you Shownu. I love you more than anything else in this world. Thank you for being by my side all the time." He kissed her softly and then looked at her with more love then words can describe. "I will always be by your side."

And then he kissed her again but this time more passionately than ever before. "I love you. Now and forever. I will always catch you if you fall. I promise!" She smiled at him. "Ditto."


End file.
